


Questionnaire

by Marcie1136



Series: DreamNotFound !Fluff! Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I made sure to write a bit of a longer one today, M/M, This one can be seen as a little more angsty, but it’s still cute :), so I hope you guys enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: Drista asks Dream a few questions, at his request, to help choose the perfect accessory for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound !Fluff! Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Questionnaire

“Drista?”

Drista groaned quietly to herself, looking up from her phone. Dream was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, holding a magazine in one hand, the other fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He was chewing on his lower lip nervously, and his eyes flicked from his sister to the floor. 

“What?” she deadpanned. 

Dream cleared his throat, weakly holding up the magazine. “Can you help me?”

Drista thought for a moment before sighing, setting her phone on the nightstand and sitting up in her bed. “Bring it here.”

Dream hurried to the bed, sitting down on the edge and dropping the magazine in his sister’s lap. “Choose one.”

Drista frowned, looking at the cover of the magazine. It was a car ad. “Choose what?”

“Just open it and choose one.”

Drista looked up at her older brother quickly before opening the magazine to the first page. Her eyes grew wide and an involuntary grin plastered on her face. She again looked up at Dream, her grin turning into a beaming smile. 

“A ring catalogue?”

Dream refused to meet her gaze, a blush burning his cheeks and ears pink. “Yeah.”

“Does mom and dad know?”

“Yeah.”

Drista leaned back against the headboard in mild disbelief. “You want me to choose your engagement ring? I don’t even know your boyfriend! I don’t know what he likes!”

“Ask me questions.”

She nodded, picking up the magazine. She looked at her brother, who was watching her anxiously. “Okay, is he simplistic?”

Dream pursed his lips for a moment before chuckling to himself. “No, he doesn’t like simple.”

Drista frowned, flipping the page. “Is he quieter or bolder?”

“Quiet.” The answer came sooner than expected.

“Okay.” Drista gave Dream a quick look before turning back to the magazine. “Is he good in bed?”

“What?”

Drista smiled playfully at him. “Give me an honest answer.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

Drista’s smile faded. “You haven’t slept with him yet? And you want to propose?”

“Drista, it’s not about that. It’s him as a  
personality, and I love that side enough.”

“But is he a good kisser?”

Dream frowned in a vain attempt to hide his blush. “Of course.”

She smiled mockingly. “‘Of course’! You’re so stupid.”

“Can we stop with the sexual questions?”

“One more,” Drista promised. “When you guys sleep, not that way, you know what I mean. But when you guys sleep, does he cuddle up next to you, or you cuddle up next to him? This is important.”

Dream hesitated. “He sleeps with his head on my chest.”

Drista smiled. “Aw, so cute! You’ve got a clingy one on your hands.”

“Drista-“

“I know, I know.” She frowned, thinking of another question. “When he’s away, do you call him or does he call you?”

Dream pursed his lips, embarrassed. “We don’t usually call, but I double text.”

“Dream!”

“I know, I know.”

Drista shook her head. “I’m seeing another side to you that I don’t really want to see. A double texter as my brother. Shameful.”

“Okay, back on topic.”

“Be careful, these questions might get you thinking. What’s your favorite thing about his physical appearance?”

Dream didn’t have to think long; he smiled, staring at the bedspread. “His eyes.”

Drista struggled to hide her own smile. “What about the way he talks?”

“When he says that he loves me in public, quiet enough so that no one but me can hear. That’s when I know he really means it.”

“His personality?”

“His heart. He’s always so compassionate, listening to my problems and never sharing his own.”

“Last, but not least, tell me about how you feel around him?”

Dream’s smile grew. “He makes me so happy. I feel like, I don’t know, I’m in the best place in the world everyday, no matter where I actually am. He’s like a place of rest, you know? When I’m down and tired, I can just look at a picture of him and I’m happy again. He just fixes everything.”

Drista smiled, handing her brother the magazine. “Looks like you would want number 00398. It’s silver.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m super proud of this to be 1000% honest. And no, I’ve never had a boyfriend.


End file.
